Solo un helado
by Yoe6669
Summary: No era solo un helado, de eso estaba seguro. Ese maldito mocoso no podía querer solamente un helado, y él iba a probarlo. Este fic participa en el reto #28 "callejonadas" foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


Discleimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Éste fic participa en el reto #28 "callejonadas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

...

—Solo es un helado, papá. —No lo creía, No lo creía ni por un solo instante. Estaba seguro de que ese niño estaba planeando algo más, estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

—Déjala en paz, Ron —replicó Hermione con paciencia—. Solo es una salida entre amigos.

—No creo que eso sea lo que él piensa —refunfuñó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos molesto, no quería que su pequeña hija saliera con el hijo de Draco Malfoy, estaba seguro que al igual que su padre era un pequeño tramposo miserable.

—Dije que la dejes en paz —insistió Hermione en un tono de voz que logró asustar al pelirrojo, se volvió hacia su hija y agregó: —. Claro que puedes ir con Scorpius a tomar un helado, pásala bien, cariño.

—Gracias, mamá —agradeció Rose abrazando a su madre. Se giró hacia su padre abrazándolo también—. No te preocupes tanto, papá. Sé defenderme sola y Scorpius es un buen chico.

—Si, claro —bufó el pelirrojo abrazando a su hija—. Me prometiste que no crecerías nunca.

—Lo siento, papá —dijo Rose sonriendo con ternura ante el ataque de celos de su padre.

...

Y era por eso que estaba ahí, oculto tras la pared de una de las muchas tiendas del callejón Diagon. Claro que no tendría que esconderse si Harry le hubiera prestado la capa de invisibilidad, pero no, Harry le tenía miedo a Hermione. Ron suspiró profundamente, era un trabajo difícil, claro que lo era, pero si Hermione pensaba que él iba a dejar que su dulce pequeña saliera con el pequeño Malfoy estaba muy equivocada. Debía seguirlos todo el día para asegurarse de que el pequeño demonio no se aprovechara de su pequeña.

Una melena rubia oculta por un sombrero negro llamó su atención, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue verlo escondiéndose igual que él. Se acercó sigilosamente por la espalda del hombre, quien por estar pendiente de los chicos, que caminaban observando las vidrieras mientras reían divertidos, no se percató de su presencia.

—Malfoy —saludó Ron dirigiendo su varita hacia Draco—, ¿no sabes que durante una persecución debes al menos disfrazarte?

—¿Weasley? —inquirió Malfoy frunciendo el ceño al no terminar de reconocer al hombre quien lucía una cabellera negra, ojos cafés y una espesa barba que cubría la mitad de su rostro sin pecas.

—Pues claro, si Rose se da cuenta que la seguí le dirá a Hermione y...

—Eso sería terrible para tu propia seguridad —terminó Draco riendo con sorna—. La diferencia es que Astoria es muy comprensiva.

—¿De verdad? —replicó el pelirrojo sin dejarse ganar por Malfoy—, ¿De verdad crees que Astoria comprenderá si llegas a arruinarle el paseo a tu hijo? ¿Si algo sale mal por tu culpa?

El rubio palideció aún más que de costumbre ante lo que el pelirrojo solo pudo sonreír victorioso.

—¿No que muy compresiva?

—Nada saldrá mal... —replicó Draco en un murmullo—. Nada puede salir mal en la primera cita de mi hijo.

—¡¿Cita?! —exclamó Ron con rabia—, escúchame bien, Malfoy. Esto no es una cita.

—¿Entonces, qué es?

Ron no pudo responder más que con sonrojarse violentamente, él no quería aceptar que su pequeña niña ya había comenzado a tener citas. Eso no lo podía aceptar ni mucho menos permitir.

—Solo un helado —murmuró Ron con los puños apretados.

—Si, claro —replicó Malfoy sonriendo con sorna para molestar al pelirrojo, así que agregó:—. No te sientas mal, Weasley. Estas cosas pasan tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué... Qué cosas? —inquirió el pelirrojo nervioso.

—Pues, ya sabes... No eres un niño, Weasley. Tienes dos hijos por algo, ¿No?

—Escúchame bien, Malfoy —dijo Ron blandiendo la varita en su dirección amenazadoramente—. Si tu pequeño mocoso se le acerca un milímetro de más a mi hija, se las verá muy mal.

—Tu hija y tu mujer se enfadarán si le haces daño a mi hijo.

—No importa mientras tenga el placer de hacerle pagar.

Draco palideció ante la amenaza del pelirrojo, pero no se dejo intimidar, estaba dispuesto a defender a su hijo. Ambos hombres se unieron en su persecución de los jóvenes quienes paseaban inocentemente por el callejón.

—¡Scorpius, mira! —exclamó Rose emocionada señalando una vitrina—, es el nuevo modelo de la serie de saetas de fuego.

La pelirroja emocionada arrastro a Scorpius dentro de la tienda, a lo que el chico no parecía muy animado, pero aún así la siguió y fingió lo mejor posible estar al menos la mitad de emocionado que la chica por la nueva escoba.

—¿A tu hijo no le gusta volar? —inquirió Ron notando la incomodidad del chico, Draco negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no, tampoco le gusta el quidditch.

—Se parece a Hermione.

—¿Granger? No recuerdo que se perdiera un partido.

—Era por apoyarnos a Harry y a mí.

—Si, necesitabas mucho apoyo, comadreja —se burló Draco a lo que a Ron se le coloraron las orejas.

—Creo recordar que llegamos a vencerte mientras yo era guardián.

—Pura suerte.

Ron iba a decir algo más, pero los chicos salieron de la tienda y volvían a recorrer el callejón en busca de Florean Fortescue, luego de la segunda guerra mágica se descubrió que el dueño había sido secuestrado, y que estaba vivo en una de las casas de los mortifagos, con mucho esfuerzo el hombre se recuperó y reabrió su heladería. Los chicos caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro, cosa que enfadaba a Ron y alegraba a Draco, él realmente quería que su hijo fuera feliz, y la pequeña de los Weasley parecía hacerlo inmensamente feliz. Las manos de los chicos comenzaron a chocar por lo que ambos se ruborizaron pero no se apartaron.

—¿Por qué no se apartan si no pueden caminar bien estando tan cerca? —inquirió Ron confundido.

—Eres un idiota, Weasley —replicó Malfoy con paciencia—. Es obvio que quieren tomarse de las manos.

—¿Tomarse de las manos? —Ron estaba espantado, ese pequeño demonio quería propasarse con su niña.

—¿Es que tú nunca conquistaste a una chica? —inquirió Draco incrédulo. Ron solo pudo enrojecer, ante lo que Draco volvio a sonreír con sorna—, al parecer seguirías siendo virgen de no ser por Granger.

—No tientes mi paciencia, Malfoy.

Pero Draco ya no le prestaba atención a Ron, porque toda su atención estaba enfrascada en los chicos delante de ellos; Rose tomó la mano de Scorpius lo que lo puso tan nervioso que dio un salto hacia un costado y tropezó con una bruja que vendía amuletos en la calle del callejón. Scorpius cayó al suelo mientras la bruja gritaba improperios contra él, Rose rápidamente corrió a su auxilio dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la bruja que enrojeció y calló al instante totalmente intimidad por la joven.

—¿Estas bien? —inquirió Rose a lo que Scorpius respondió con un asentimiento de la cabeza y el rostro totalmente colorado—, siento haberte asustado, a veces soy un poco impulsiva.

—Me gusta que seas así —replicó Scorpius en un murmullo bajo, ambos adolescente se sonrojaron y desviaron sus miradas al suelo. Rose ayudó a Scorpius a levantarse y continuaron su camino a la heladería, solo que esta vez Scorpius tomó a Rose de la mano con firmeza, a lo que ambos chicos sonrieron felices.

—Me agrada tu hija —dijo Malfoy una vez que reemprendieron la marcha—, es enérgica, linda y directa. Se ve que tiene bastante fuerza de carácter y eso le hace bien a Scorpius, ella da el primer paso y él la sigue sin dudar porque sabe que ella no lo dañará ni se equivocará.

—Lo bueno es que a mi hija le gusta la presión, seguramente otra persona huiría corriendo ante ese tipo de relación, es mucha responsabilidad para una sola persona —replicó Ron, ante lo que Draco asintió totalmente de acuerdo con él.

El sol iluminaba el callejón Diagon de una manera tan cálida y acogedora que daban más ganas de quedarse afuera paseando y viendo vidrieras que entrar en los establecimientos. Sin embargo, tanto la pareja de adolescentes como los padres disfrazados entraron a Florean Fortescue, la heladería estaba repleta, pero Ron y Draco se las arreglaron para sentarse cerca de sus hijos, pero sin ser notados por ellos, quienes estaban sumidos en una charla sobre las tareas de verano, ambos jóvenes eran muy estudiosos y los mejores de su clase, aunque Rose no quería aceptarlo en un principio cuando el rubio no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Gracias por aceptar venir a tomar un helado conmigo —dijo Scorpius una vez que el mesero dejo sus pedidos en la mesa y se alejó de ellos rumbo a la mesa de sus padres para tomar un nuevo pedido que nunca llegó, pues los hombres estaban muy pendientes de lo que hacían sus hijos.

—Scorpius —llamó Rose mirando fijamente al helado, sin atreverse a mirar al chico a los ojos, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia ella con interés—, ¿esto solamente es un helado?

—Cl-claro ... ¿Qué más puede ser? —Balbuceó el rubio sonrojándose hasta adquirir un color rojo fuego en todo su rostro.

—No lo sé ... —fue lo único que pudo responder Rose sin poder evitar que su mirada se volvía triste.

—¿Qu-quieres que sea una cita?

—¡No! —gritó la chica sin querer, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojó aún más y acotó en voz baja—, quiero decir, no tiene que ser obligatoriamente una cita, y menos si tú no quieres...

—¿Estas bromeando? —Exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa enorme—, sería un sueño hecho realidad, llamarle a esta salida, "cita". ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Rose asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa boba en los labios, ambos chicos comenzaron a comer su helado dirigiéndose de vez en cuando miradas dulces y nerviosas, ahora eso era oficialmente una cita y estaban muy nerviosos por ello. Mientras Draco sonreía triunfal y Ron apretaba su varita con fuerza.

—¿Seguirás diciendo que es solo un helado? —inquirió Malfoy haciendo rabiar al pelirrojo.

—Lo mataré, mataré al pequeño mocoso que tienes por hijo, Malfoy —dijo que el pelirrojo con los dientes apretados.

—Cálmate, Weasley. No es el fin del mundo —dijo Draco restandole importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

Pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante lo que hizo su hijo en un acto de valentía.

—Rose —llamó el chico, Rose subió su mirada interrogante hacia el chico quien la besó de manera decidida, la chica se sorprendió del acto de Scorpius y por unos segundos quedó estática ante la sorpresa, con los ojos aun abiertos y el cuerpo rígido. Sin embargo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía lo abrazó del cuello y respondió el beso con intensidad.

Ron perdió todo el color de su rostro y saltó de su asiento tirando la mesa en el proceso. Draco tomó al hombre por la espalda para impedir que saltara sobre su hijo, el pelirrojo intentó librarse del agarre del rubio mientras soltaba improperios y amenazas de muerte hacia el chico que besaba a su hija. El alboroto llamó la atención de Rose y Scorpius quienes cortaron el beso y voltearon en dirección a sus padres.

—¿Papá? —Inquirió Scorpius frunciendo el ceño—, ¿Qué sucede?

—Finite incantatem —exclamó Rose dirigiendo su varita hacia su padre—, lo sabía, sabía que no confiabas en mí.

—Y tenía razón en no hacerlo, este pequeño mocoso quiere aprovecharse de ti ... —reclamó Ron, pero calló rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina de su hija dirigida hacia él.

—Su nombre es Scorpius —dijo Rose molesta, lo que la hacía parecerse mucho a Hermione—, no es ningún mocoso, y no está aprovechándose de mí de ninguna manera, me gusta y me gustaría ser novia.

—¿En serio? —Inquirió Scorpius con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, Rose asintió en su dirección mientras Ron perdía el poco color que quedaba en su rostro—, Se mi novia, Rose.

—¡Si! —Gritó Rose provocando que todos en la heladería aplaudieran emocionados.

—Un momento, no te permito que tengas ningún novio, Rose. Y mucho menos un Malfoy.

—¿Oh, si? Veremos qué tiene decir que mamá al respecto —amenazó Rose triunfalmente al ver que su padre palidecía—. Papá, te amo. Pero debes dejar de meterte en mi vida, seré la novia de Scorpius aunque no te guste. Vamonos, Scorpius, nuestros padres pagaran la cuenta.

—Estas castigada por realizar magia fuera del colegio —exclamó Ron desesperado al ver que su hija se iba con el pequeño Malfoy.

—De acuerdo, hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa —dijo la chica saliendo del establecimiento tomada de la mano de la mano de Scorpius.

—Sabía que esto no era solo un helado —dijo Ron con una sonrisa triste viendo como su no muy pequeña niña se iba con su ahora novio tomados de la mano. Sabía que ese día iba a llegar tarde o temprano, pero tontamente pensó que podría evitar lo inevitable, pero no fue así. Su pequeña niña había crecido y no estaba seguro si estaba triste o feliz por ello—, si tu hijo le rompe el corazón yo le rompo las piernas.

—No lo hará —replicó Malfoy.

—Dile a Astoria que están invitados a cenar ésta noche, Hermione querrá celebrar la noticia.


End file.
